


Dear

by Chuuakus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Banter, F/M, Injury, Kinda, Lots of dialogue, Miu co-owns D.I.C.E because i said so, Miu get shot in the leg but it isn't mentioned really, Romantic Tension, Sexual Humor, just mentions shes hurt, they argue a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuuakus/pseuds/Chuuakus
Summary: Kokichi, and an injured Miu walking back to D.I.C.E headquarters.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Dear

“What the hell were you thinking?”

“What do you mean what was I thinking?! I had a plan, dammit!”

“What plan? To run head-on into someone who was _armed?”_

“That wasn’t-- fuck. You know what? Nevermind.”

To say Miu is a complete idiot is a bit of an understatement. Yeah sure, maybe he _could_ have picked someone better to help him run D.I.C.E, but who else did he have? Most of his members would crumble under the pressure of running such a highly-wanted organization. But Miu-- she never backs down. Which is part of the reason she was asked to run alongside him _anyways._ That doesn’t change the fact she’s a moron, though. 

But stumbling down the streets they where, Miu’s arm draped over his shoulder as she limped alongside him. It’s not very comfortable. Mainly because she’s way taller than him, and she’s not carrying her own weight _whatsoever_. If he topples over, that’ll create a whole new argument. So he best not do that.

“Can you at least _try_ to carry your own weight? You’re fucking heavy.”

“I am not _heavy_ , assface. You’re just a damn twig.”  
  


“Watch your dirty mouth, or i’ll drop you right here and leave you.”

“Good! It’s better than hearing you run your mouth.”

Kokichi halted, peering over at Miu with one of his eyebrows raised. She only stared back, a slightly mischievous glint in her eyes, clearly having no intent on begging to not be left behind. 

“You gonna do it or what, twerp?”

“No. Becauuuseee!,” He paused, truly having no real reason. Or perhaps one he didn’t want to speak of. “Mm, no reason. I just don’t feel like it.”

“What? You gone all nice or something all of the sudden?”

“Of course not! I could always be lying y’know. I _coulddd_ be planning to dump you off into a lake somewhere.”

“Tch, alright, dumbass.”

“Moron.”

“Virgin.”

“Slut.”

“Only for you, though.”

“We’re in public, Miu.”

“What? Don’t want to admit that you’re a kinky little basta- Ow!” His hand only lightly grazed her head, but she _is_ overdramatic.

Leaning up on his toes slightly, he quickly planted a kiss on her forehead. It usually shuts her up. For a while, anyways.

“Now be quiet for the rest of the walk back, _dear_.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i like this pairing, take away my rights. do it.
> 
> got inspiration for the prompt from seluniii, they're the reason i like this pairing anyways smfh


End file.
